The Ultimate Airbending Move
by MasterFirebender84
Summary: One day at the Air Temple, Tenzin shows Korra an extremely advanced and revered Airbending technique. What is this highly revered Airbending technique, and how will Korra react to seeing it?


Hey, y'all! I'm back once again, bringing you just a little something I thought of this morning. :P I'm currently working on a Senraq first meeting fic, and I'll upload it once it's done. In the meantime, however, enjoy this little oneshot, and don't forget to review! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The show and its characters belong to Mike and Bryan, the brillant geniuses behind one of the greatest cartoon shows in the history of cartoons. Their work is legendary, and I salute them for it. I also do not own "The Legend of Korra" or any of the characters associated with it. I am merely a fanboy with a passionate love for this series.

**The Ultimate Airbending Move**

Korra was playing Air Ball with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo when Tenzin arrived at the Air Ball field, causing the Avatar to look back at him. "Oh hey, Tenzin," she greeted with a cheery smile. "What's up?"

"I need to show you something, Korra," stated Tenzin, his voice firm and strong.

"Can it wait?" asked Korra, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm in the middle of an Air Ball game with your kids."

"It can't wait," insisted Tenzin uncompromisingly. "What I need to show you is a highly advanced Airbending technique that I believe you're finally ready to learn."

Korra's eyes widened with utter surprise, but there was also some excitement in the open-mouth smile that graced her face. She was always eager to learn more bending moves, especially new Airbending moves. "Let's do it!" she exclaimed as she hopped down from the wooden post, landing on the stone below. "Is this new move going to help me master Airbending?"

"It's one of the many techniques you need to learn," replied Tenzin, "and I believe that it's a highly important move for the Avatar to learn. In fact, Aang showed me this very technique when I was just a boy."

Korra's eager smile was replaced with a confused frown. "Wait, aren't you talking about the Air Scooter? I learned that already, remember? I have Air Scooter races with your kids all the time."

"Korra's right, Dad," piped up Jinora. "We beat her most of the time, though." Korra shot a glare back at the Airbender kids as Ikki and Meelo burst out laughing.

"It's not my fault Meelo keeps blasting me in my face with his Airbending farts and knocking me off-course!" shot back Korra, throwing a stink-eye at Meelo, who just whistled innocently and looked away.

"Enough," cut in Tenzin sternly, causing Korra to look back at him with wide eyes. "The technique I am about to show you is _not_ the Air Scooter. It is a completely different technique, and I believe you're ready to learn it. Now, are you ready?"

"You bet I am!" smirked Korra eagerly. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, Tenzin!"

"Good," nodded Tenzin firmly. "Now, watch very closely." Korra watched as Tenzin reached into the folds of his robes, bringing his hand out and holding his palms parallel to one another as he…

Spun a marble in between his palms.

Korra stared blankly at Tenzin's hands as the marble buzzed in between his palms, spinning so fast that it almost looked like a ring. The whole courtyard was so quiet that not even the birds chirped. Tenzin was sporting such a goofy smile on his face, Korra seriously thought he had turned into another person.

Finally, Korra gave Tenzin an incredulous look. "The Marble Trick? Seriously? _That's_ what you wanted to show me?"

"It was meant to be a joke," admitted Tenzin as he shrugged, still spinning the marble in between his palms.

"Well, it was a really lame joke," deadpanned Korra.

Tenzin's cheeks flared pink with embarrassment. "Well, uh," he coughed awkwardly as he put the marble back in his robes. "I, um, suppose I should get going then. Pema might need some help with Rohan." He turned around quickly and made his way back towards his house, moving so fast that Korra could have sworn that he was using his Airbending.

"I swear," said Korra as she turned back to the Airbender kids, "your Dad is the most awkward man in the entire world."

"We're used to it by now," shrugged Jinora.


End file.
